Zara gets punishments
Characters Erika-Julie Diesel-Diesel Kimberly-Kimberly Zara, Anne Marie-Kayla Derek-Brian Guard-Zack Pilot-Devil Plot Zara gets some punishments and then gets sent to Australia. Transcript (in Erika's room) Erika's dad: What's wrong Erika? Why are you sad? Erika: It's because Ivy Smith came here without permission. Erika's dad: It's okay. She's not here anymore. Erika: No. That's not why. Erika's mom: What is it then? Erika: Zara sent me to my room after she saw Ivy in the house. Erika's dad: Thank you for telling me the truth. You are not grounded but Zara is. Erika's mom: Now let's ground Zara. (downstairs) Erika's dad: Zara, get down here right now! Zara: What is it Dad and Mom? Erika's dad: We had a talk with Erika! She told me you sent her to her room! How could you? Zara: Hold on a minute! I caught Erika playing with Ivy when I told her not to! Erika's dad: Well, only grownups discipline teenagers and also, grounding people is our job, not yours! For this, you are grounded for 100 months! Now, we will give you 17 punishments! First punishment, we will spank you! (censored) Erika's mom: Second punishment, playing loud music! (music plays loudly) Zara: Ow! That hurts! Erika's dad: We don't care! Third punishment, we will get Derek to break up with you! Zara: No! Not my boyfriend, Derek! Anything but my boyfriend! Erika's mom: Too bad! This is for your own good for grounding your sister Erika! Now let's head to Derek's house! (at Derek's house) Derek: Diesel, Kimberly and Zara, why are you here? Erika's dad: Derek, can you please break up with Zara? Derek: Why? Erika's mom: Because, she grounded Erika after finding out that Ivy Smith went to her house while grounded! Derek: Zara, I'm so mad at you! That's it! We're breaking up and I will find a girl better than you to marry! Zara: No! How could you? Erika's mom: Well, good! This is your punishment for grounding your sister Erika! Now let's head back home! (back at home) Erika's mom: Fourth punishment, we will close Account! Computer: Account instant closing! Computer: Account closed. Erika's dad: Fifth punishment, we will throw your computer out the window! (Computer is thrown out window) Zara: No! That computer cost $500! Erika's mom: We don't care if your computer costs $730, $900 or $1200! This is for your own good for grounding Erika! Sixth punishment, we will destroy your stuffed pumpkin! (pumpkin is destroyed) Erika's dad: Seventh punishment, we will remove your shirt and pants so we can donate them to charity! (censored) Zara: Oh no! I'm now in my bikini! Erika's mom: We don't care! You will stay in your bikini for the rest of your life! Eighth punishment, we will give you hot sauce! Zara: That's hot! Erika's dad: Ninth punishment, we will run over your Fluttershy doll with a lawn mower! (Fluttershy is run over) Erika's mom: Tenth punishment, you will take a cold shower! Zara: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! (back downstairs) Erika's dad: Eleventh punishment, we will give you a man's voice! Zara: No no no no no no no no no no no no no! I don't like to have Jet's voice. Change it back to Kayla! Erika's mom: No! You are sounding like Jet the Hawk for the rest of your life! Twelfth punishment, we will put you in diapers! (censored) Zara: Ow! That hurts! Erika's dad: Thirteenth punishment, we will play more loud music! Erika's mom: Wait, we need to find a different punishment, not playing more loud music. Erika's dad: How about a flu shot! Erika's mom: Great idea! Anne marie, come here! (Anne marie appears) Anne marie: flu shot time! Zara: That hurts! Anne marie: Sorry. This is what you will get for getting your sister Erika sent to Ivy's room. Fourteenth punishment, slapping ya with my sringe! (censored) Erika's dad: Fifteenth punishment, you will only watch baby shows! Erika's mom: Sixteenth punishment, you will only eat raw food! Zara: I can't believe this! Erika's dad: That's what you get for grounding Erika! Anne marie: Oh, I forgot! Zara: What is it Custard? Anne marie: There is a seventeenth punishment! That punishment is you will be sent to Australia! (in airport) Guard: Flight to Australia. Now boarding. (on plane) Pilot: Welcome to Australia. (in Australia) Zara: Well, it looks like I'm going to have to stay here in Australia till my dying day. This is the worst day ever. Trivia *This is the sequel to Ivy goes to Erika's house while grounded. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels